I Remember You
by baekmeacake
Summary: (Chapter 5 Up) Mereka pernah bertemu dalam masa lalu, dan bertemu lagi dalam masa sekarang. Apakah mereka masih mengingat satu sama lain? [CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN x LUHAN] [ChanBaek/BaekYeol/LuBaek] EXO
1. Chapter 1

_Dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berbaring diatas pasir putih yang terbentang luas. Mereka benar-benar hanya berdua, karena pantai saat itu tidak memiliki pengunjung._

"_Hei," panggil anak bertubuh tinggi itu pada anak bertubuh mungil disampingnya. _

"_Ya?" Si mungil menoleh kearah si tinggi, hingga mereka berhadapan. _

"_Kau.. masih menyimpan kerang itu, kan?" _

_Si mungil tampak berpikir, sedangkan si tinggi tampaknya berharap-harap cemas. _

"_Ah, kerang yang kita kumpulkan setiap hari Sabtu? Tentu saja aku menyimpannya! Masa aku buang, sih," kata si mungil, membuat si tinggi tersenyum manis. _

"_Baguslah kalau begitu." _

_Hening kembali. Hanya ada suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang. _

_Si tinggi mempererat tautan tangannya dengan si mungil yang sekarang sedang memejamkan mata. "Kau akan selalu menyimpannya, kan? Kau juga tidak akan melupakanku?" _

_Si mungil membuka matanya lalu balas menatap si tinggi penuh keyakinan. "Ya, aku akan selalu menyimpannya dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tapi.. apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dari sini?" _

_Si tinggi menatap si mungil menyesal. "Ya. Aku akan pergi besok." _

"_Apa menurutmu kita akan bertemu lagi?" _

"_Mungkin.." _

_Si tinggi bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, diikuti oleh si mungil itu. Mereka berhadapan. _

"_Aku mencintaimu." _

_Si mungil merona mendengar perkataan si tinggi. "Aku juga.." _

"_Aku berjanji, kita akan menikah nanti." Si tinggi tertawa kecil, membayangkan hal tersebut._

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Iya.." _

"_Janji, ya?" Si mungil mengulurkan kelingkingnya. _

"_Janji." Si tinggi menautkan kelingking mereka. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada si mungil, yang langsung menutup mata. Dan detik berikutnya, si mungil merasakan sensasi menggelitik dibibirnya.. terasa seperti.._

Jeruk?

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dan ia langsung menemukan Sehun–adiknya sedang menempelkan sebuah jeruk dibibirnya.

"YA! Puihhh puihhh.." Baekhyun langsung menendang Sehun hingga pria tinggi itu terjungkang kebelakang.

Sehun meringis kesakitan lalu mengusap bokongnya yang mendarat di lantai. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa puas, karena telah berhasil mengerjai hyung-nya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Hahhh.. hahahah.. hahahh.. Itu karena hyung mesum, sih!"

"Mwo?!"

"Apa hyung tidak sadar kalau hyung dari tadi memonyong-monyongkan bibir? Memangnya hyung sedang mimpi ciuman dengan siapa?" cerocos Sehun. "Ah, apa jangan-jangan hyung mimpi basah?"

_**Pletakkk.. **_

"Enak saja kau bicara!" wajah Baekhyun memerah malu. Karena memang ia betul-betul sedang mimpi berciuman dengan seseorang. Bahkan Baekhyun seakan masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang terasa saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Tapi siapa? Ia bahkan tidak ingat.

"...lamun? Hyung?"

Baekhyun gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun oleh Sehun. "Ya, kau! Memangnya kenapa kau mengusik tidurku yang tenang di hari minggu ini, eoh? Bukannya ini hari kita libur?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan syukurnya, Sehun teralihkan.

"Oh itu! Eomma berkata bahwa ada yang memesan kopi hari ini," jelas Sehun.

"Bisakah kau saja yang mengantarnya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_. "Hyung benar-benar tidak tidur malam tadi." Baekhyun benar dengan perkataannya. Dia memang tidak tidur semalaman karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tau aegyo-mu sangat imut. Tapi aku harus latihan basket hari ini," kata Sehun dengan kilatan bersalah. "Mian.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mengucek matanya. "Ya sudah. Kau pergi latihan basket saja sana. Latihan-lah yang benar."

"Arraseo, hyung." Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Lain kali aku akan menggantikan giliran hyung!"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Ia tau Sehun menyayanginya, dan ia juga menyayangi Sehun. Meskipun mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil menguap. Waktunya memulai hari yang pasti akan melelahkan ini.

**.**

Baekhyun turun ke lantai satu, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tiba-tiba pria berwajah manis itu menangkap suara isakan dari arah kamar eomma-nya.

"Omo! Eomma!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu berlari ke kamar eomma. Khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada eommanya.

"Eomma?"

Jin Yerin yang sedang menangis langsung menghapus air matanya cepat, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ada apa, Baekhyunnie? Apa kau mau eomma bikinkan sarapan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu duduk disamping eomma. "Eomma kenapa menangis lagi?"

Yerin terdiam.

"Apa Tuan Do datang lagi?"

"Eomma.. tidak menangis..," elak Yerin lalu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan lagi, ne?"

"Astaga, eomma! Tolong, berhentilah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku dan Sehun. Kami berhak tau dan membantu eomma menghadapi masalah ini." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hiks.. Baek, rumah kita akan disita oleh Tuan Do kalau kita tidak membayar utang Appa dalam tiga hari." Akhirnya tangis Yerin pecah.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha kuat didepan eommanya. Baekhyun memeluk Yerin. "Berapa utang appa pada Tuan Do? Aku dan Sehun akan membantu eomma untuk melunasinya.."

Yerin menyodorkan secarik kertas cek pada Baekhyun.

**.**

15 juta won! 

Baekhyun duduk lemas di halte bus. Utang appanya sebanyak 15 juta won, dan mereka harus membayar dalam waktu tiga hari. Darimana ia dan Sehun akan mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

Baekhyun menutup matanya, memikirkan eommanya di rumah. Baekhyun yakin, Yerin juga pasti sedang stres berat. Memang semua ini gara-gara si brengsek Appanya. Setelah puas menyiksa Yerin setiap hari, appanya akhirnya pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang terbelit utang.

"Hahhh.. Ya Tuhan!" seru Baekhyun frustasi. "Hari ini sial sekali, sih. Mana tadi dimarahi oleh si ahjumma tua menyebalkan itu!"

"Aku pulang saja lah." Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan kearah jalan raya yang cukup sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia malah tersandung dan jatuh diatas aspal jalan itu.

"Ukhh.. Hari ini benar-benar sial!" gerutunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tau diri bahwa ia adalah pria dan juga masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

Saat Baekhyun hendak berdiri, terdengar suara klakson mobil dan teriakan cempreng seorang ahjumma. Baekhyun tau itu suara Bibi Lee, tetangganya.

_**Tinnn... **_

"AWAASSSSS!"

**.**

Sehun berlari kecil memasuki pekarangan rumah sederhananya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah sampai di lapangan basket samping sekolah, sayangnya ia lupa membawa seragam basketnya.

"Sehuna? Apa latihannya sudah? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Yerin yang sedang menyapu halaman rumah menatap putra tingginya itu dengan bingung.

"Aniyo, eomma. Aku lupa membawa seragam basket. Hehe." Sehun nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini, ceroboh sekali!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Pelatihnya tidak akan marah pada–"

"YERIN-SSI! SEHUN!"

Teriakan seseorang memotong perkataan Sehun. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah pagar rumah. Disana berdiri Bibi Lee sedang terengah-engah.

"Bibi Lee? Ada apa?" tanya Yerin.

"Hhh... Itu.. Baekhyun.. hahh.. hahh.."

"Baekhyun hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada hyungku?!" –Sehun.

"B–Baekhyun kecelakaan. Dia dibawa ke _Seoul National Hospital _sekarang.."

"MWOO?!"

_**-To Be Continued. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!^^ Baekmeacake is back! Hehe :p

Aku writer baru di sini. Jadi harap di maklumi kalau ceritanya masih abal, picisan dan gak jelas gini. Dan mungkin juga banyak typo, EYTD(?), dan kekurangan yang lain. Maaf, ya TT_TT *bow*

Oh ya, sekalian aja kenalin nama aku Wenny. Aku multi fandom, dan ngeotp ChanBaek dan TaeNy.

Aku 00line kok. Masih bocah ya? Panggil aja nama aku, dan kalau emang aku lebih tua kalian bisa panggil 'kakak' atau terserah kalian aja Yang penting jangan panggil 'author', oke?

Note: Aku bakal update FF ini pas hari libur atau akhir pekan dalam satu minggu aja. Dan tolong di upayakan review setelah membaca, apalagi kalau kalian mau ngefollow atau ngefavorite. Makasih~^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Take a seat and enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Remember You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Sehun tertawa kecil. "Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Pelatihnya tidak akan marah pada–"_

"_YERIN-SSI! SEHUN!" _

_Teriakan seseorang memotong perkataan Sehun. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah pagar rumah. Disana berdiri Bibi Lee sedang terengah-engah. _

"_Bibi Lee? Ada apa?" tanya Yerin. _

"_Hhh... Itu.. Baekhyun.. hahh.. hahh.." _

"_Baekhyun hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada hyungku?!" –Sehun._

"_B–Baekhyun kecelakaan. Dia dibawa ke _Seoul National Hospital_ sekarang.." _

"_MWOO?!"_

**.**

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing dan matanya berat. Dia berusaha membuka matanya dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Terjatuh di jalan raya, suara teriakan seorang ahjumma dan suara klakson mobil, serta rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ooh, tadi aku kecelakaan, ya," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara serak. "Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan rawat Baekhyun terbuka, masuklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas membalut tubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura menutup mata, tertidur.

Pria tinggi itu berjalan kearah tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kain halus pada kulitnya. Pria itu mengusap keringat pada pelipis Baekhyun dengan sapu tangannya. Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya dan langsung menangkap sirat ketulusan dari wajah pria itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu kembali keluar dari ruangan rawat Baekhyun. Pintu berderit tanda tertutup. Baekhyun membuka kedua mata sipitnya dan meraih sapu tangan pada keningnya.

"P.C.Y?" Baekhyun mengusap rajutan yang berada pada sapu tangan itu. Ia lalu menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar. Baekhyun langsung merona malu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan rawat kembali terbuka dengan di banting.

"Hyung!" Sehun menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Hiks.. aku khawatir sekali! Aku kira hyung koma."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang sedang terisak. "Sshh.. Hyung tidak apa-apa kok, Sehun. Sudah, berhenti menangis. Kau ini sudah besar, tau."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu cemberut menatap Baekhyun. "Ya! Padahal aku dan eomma khawatir sekali. Benar kan, eomma?"

Yerin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum mengamati kedua putranya itu tersentak kecil, lalu menjawab Sehun. "Ne. Eomma khawatir sekali, nak. Untung kau tidak apa-apa." Yerin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh, kalian keluarga Byun Baekhyun? Untunglah kalian sudah datang, karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah sakit ini."

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu ruangan rawat saat mendengar sebuah suara berat –melebihi beratnya suara Sehun–. Berdirilah seorang pria tinggi yang tadi Baekhyun lihat.

"Jadi kau yang menabrak hyungku?!" tuding Sehun. Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Baekhyun berpikir, ada benarnya juga perkataan Sehun. Lagipula pria ini pasti orang kaya. Mungkin dia bisa melunasi hutang Appanya? 'Huh, jangan bodoh.'

"Mwo? Apa aku harus bertanggung jawab lagi setelah aku melunasi semua biaya rumah sakit?" tanya pria itu datar. Saking datarnya, Baekhyun tidak yakin pria itu adalah pria yang mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut tadi.

"Tentu saja! Kau membuat hyungku cedera bukan?" lanjut Sehun.

"Hah.. padahal hanya cedera kecil saja," gumam pria itu. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun menarik Baekhyun dan Yerin ke sudut ruangan lalu mulai berdiskusi tentang apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan pria itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta pria itu melunasi semua utang appa?" usul Sehun.

"Yah! Kau gila? Utang appa terlalu banyak," kata Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika meminta dia untuk menikahiku saja? Dia sangat tampan.." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi seakan terpesona.

Yerin menjitak kepala Baekhyun yang tidak dibalut perban. "Otakmu _error _atau apa? Idemu lebih gila daripada Sehun, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya lalu nyengir lebar. "Aku hanya bercanda, eomma.."

"Bagaimana kalau.."

Sedangkan pria itu, Park Chanyeol, hanya menatap keluarga kecil aneh itu dengan malas. 'Lama sekali diskusinya,' batinnya kesal. "Ekhem.." ia berdehem sekali.

Sehun berbalik, diikuti Baekhyun dan Yerin. "Kau harus memberikan hyungku pekerjaan," kata Sehun _to the point. _

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Pekerjaan, ya? Eumm.. Ah, aku tau!"

**. **

_**Brakkk.. **_

"Bagaimana bisa ia menolakku bekerja di perusahaannya?!"

Sehun hanya menghela napas. "Tapi dia memang benar, hyung. Kau hanya lulusan SMU. Kurang tepat untuk bekerja di perusahaan mewah macam itu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Diam-diam, otaknya menyetujui, tapi hatinya tidak. "Tapi ia tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mempunyai otak!"

"Sudahlah, Baekhyunnie," sela Yerin. "Dia memang punya hak untuk menolak atau menerimamu, Sayang."

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu eomma! Dia sudah menabrakku dan dia juga setuju untuk bertanggung jawab!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membawamu ke rumah sakit, kan?"

_Nyes! _Baekhyun terdiam. Dia melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil disampingnya. Biasanya Sehun akan membela hyungnya–mereka memang _partner-in-crime _yang baik. Tapi kali ini Sehun hanya diam dan (pura-pura) berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu eomma hanya mau melihatku terus-terusan bekerja sebagai pengantar kopi di kedai kita!"

**.**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh tingginya diatas kursi kerjanya.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pikirnya. Mulai dari tadi pagi, ia harus mengikuti kurang lebih tiga rapat panjang. Dan pada siang harinya, ia harus 'mengurusi' mantan calon pegawai barunya.

Chanyeol menjadi kesal sendiri ketika mengingat saat Byun Baekhyun–si pria pendek dan imut itu membuang-buang waktunya dengan menjawab pertanyaan tidak nyambung. Mana saat Chanyeol menolaknya, Baekhyun bersikeras agar ia di terima lagi. Benar-benar!

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menempelkan pada telinganya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol-nim? Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi ke Chongup? Klien kita sudah menuju ke sana." Itu suara Kim ahjussi.

Chanyeol menggerutu kecil. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ia harus ke Chongup sore ini?! Aish. Itu semua gara-gara Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-nim? Kau masih disana?"

"Ah, ne. Katakan pada mereka aku akan sampai kesana dalam dua jam."

_**Klik.. **_

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku lalu turun ke _basement_. Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju Chongup yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul.

Sudah agak lama berkendara, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan kelajuan mobilnya berkurang. Sepertinya ada masalah. Chanyeol melirik GPSnya yang menunjukkan bahwa Chongup terletak kurang lebih 35 meter lagi dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ia turun dari mobil dan mengamati ban belakang yang tampaknya kempes. Hujan rintik-rintik juga mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Sial!"

**.**

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat sejak mereka pulang dari Park Coorporation siang tadi. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sedang tidak _mood_, pikir Sehun.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?" Terdengar gumaman kecil dari dalam.

"Ada pesanan kopi, dan ini gilaranmu untuk mengantarnya," kata Sehun.

"Dimana?"

"Di daerah Chongup."

"Ya! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengantarnya, huh?" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar dengan kesal.

Sehun mendengus kecil. "Apa hyung lupa kalau hari ini aku harus latihan basket?"

Tidak terdengar balasan dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Baru saja Sehun akan pergi untuk menelepon pelatihnya bahwa dia absen hari ini, tiba-tiba suara lemas Baekhyun terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang kacau. "Ish, semuanya itu gara-gara si sok Park Chanyeol!"

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar lalu berlari turun ke garasi. Baekhyun mengemudikan mobil _pick up-_nya dengan ugal-ugalan, tidak peduli dengan umpatan beberapa pengemudi lain yang hampir ditabraknya di jalan raya Seoul.

"Awas saja jika aku menabrak orang dan mati kecelakaan. Aku akan menghantui Park Chanyeol itu!" sumpah serapah Baekhyun.

Dia memang benar-benar sedang kesal rupanya.

**.**

Hujan semakin deras, dan langit juga semakin gelap. Chanyeol melirik layar ponselnya. Ternyata belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ada sinyal. Padahal sudah dia berada disini kurang lebih dua jam. Chanyeol merasa ia benar-benar seperti orang yang tersesat disebuah pulau asing tak berpenghuni. Aish!

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk keluar dari mobil dan mencari pertolongan. Jadi dengan modal payung lebar dengan sobekan di ujung kirinya, Chanyeol keluar menembus hujan deras Chongup. Berharap-harap jika ada seseorang yang berniat menolongnya.

Dan bingo! Sebuah mobil _pick up _berwarna putih melaju dengan cukup cepat kearahnya. Chanyeol segera melambaikan tangan agar pengemudi _pick up _itu melihatnya.

Mobil _pick up _itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Dan kaca mobil itu turun, menampakkan seorang pria berwajah manis, Baekhyun. Mereka–Baekhyun dan Chanyeol– menatap tidak percaya satu sama lain.

"KAU?!"

"Ya! Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau menghentikan laju mobilku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang jutek.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosi melihat tampang sok Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat dispenser-dispenser plastik besar berisi kopi dibagian belakang mobil _pick up _Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau membawa kopi sebanyak itu?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk pada dispenser kopi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Baekhyun. Dia memang masih kesal sekali pada Chanyeol sejak insiden Chanyeol menolak untuk merekurtnya sebagai pegawai dan memberikannya pekerjaan yang lebih baik daripada seorang pengantar kopi.

"Jadi kau seorang pengantar kopi? Pantas saja kau meminta aku memberimu pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pada ini." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Baekhyun sinis.

Baekhyun tidak terima mendengar Chanyeol yang seakan-akan menghinanya dengan nada meremehkan dan tatapan sinis itu. "Kau! Kau belum menjawab kenapa kau menghentikan mobilku, bodoh?! Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja!"

"Oh, itu. Antarkan aku ke Chongup," kata Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, tapi ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga. Mungkin ia bisa mengambil keuntungan dari si kaya ini.

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Baekhyun sumringah. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan berkata, 'Syarat apa?'

"Berikan aku 500.000 won lalu aku mengantarmu kesana."

Chanyeol melongo melihat keserakahan Baekhyun. Bahkan itu lebih mahal daripada biaya bensinnya jika ia pergi sendiri ke sana, dan mungkin untuk kembali ke Seoul juga.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak punya uang, Chanyeol-ssi?" goda Baekhyun lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol merengut kesal. "Itu mahal sekali. Dasar serakah!"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang." Baekhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan berniat menginjak gas.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Tapi antarkan aku kembali ke Seoul juga. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "_Deal! _Naiklah!"

**.**

Daerah Chongup memang sangat indah, seperti yang Chanyeol sering dengar dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Pohon-pohon besar dan danau buatan mendominasi pemandangan di Chongup. Ia selalu ingin mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi ia tidak punya waktu ditengah kesibukannya bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengunjungi Chongup. Meskipun yang sedang duduk disampingnya adalah seorang pria manis yang ternyata mata duitan itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka dengan tubuh sekecil itu, Baekhyun bisa mengendarai mobil _pick up. _Meskipun memang ia mengendarai dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Kita sudah sampai di Chongup!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah gembira. Entah gembira karena melihat Chongup yang indah, atau karena sebentar lagi ia akan menerima uang 500.000 won.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil _pick up_-nya dan meloncat turun dari mobil. "Huahh.. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini!" teriaknya lalu merentangkan tangan sambil menutup mata. Baekhyun menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin. Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Mana 500.000 won-ku?"

Chanyeol hampir saja lupa. Dia tersenyum bak malaikat yang tidak berdosa lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal yang di buat-buat. "Mianhaeyo. Aku melupakannya. Uang didompetku hanya tinggal 50.000 won," ujarnya berbohong.

"Mwo?! Kau ini bagaimana sih!" bentak Baekhyun kesal. "Ah, kau pasti bohong, ya?" tanya Baekhyun curiga. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak bohong, kok," sahut Chanyeol berusaha terlihat santai. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa di tipu, karena ia sekarang menangkap sinyal-sinyal kebohongan dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, sini aku lihat dompetmu!" Baekhyun berusaha meraih dompet Chanyeol yang berada di saku celana belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" pekik Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun.

Keadaan semakin ricuh saat Baekhyun tetap memaksa untuk mengambil dompet Chanyeol. Kejadian dorong mendorong pun tidak dapat dihindari. Chanyeol semakin panik ketika Baekhyun terus menudingnya ke belakang, padahal tinggal berapa langkah lagi mereka akan tercebur ke dalam danau.

"Hei Byun, berhenti!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapat dompetmu, tuan CEO kaya!"

Dan selangkah ke belakang...

_**Byurr.. **_Mereka berdua tercebur dalam danau.

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan. Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa berenang. Sedangkan Chanyeol bisa dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dan mengapung ke permukaan danau. Ia terbelalak melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dasar. Chanyeol langsung meraih tubuh itu dan membawanya ke tepian.

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Mata sipitnya terpejam rapat. Rupanya Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menjadi panik sendiri. Chanyeol memegang dada Baekhyun. "Jantungnya masih berdetak.." gumamnya.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus memberi si Byun ini nafas buatan atau tidak. Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Baekhyun meninggal karena kehabisan nafas. Bisa-bisa dia di tuduh berbuat yang macam-macam oleh adik cerewet Byun Baekhyun itu. Jadi..

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang beraroma _strawberry. _Ia memberikan nafas buatan sebanyak mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menolak sensasi asing yang menyapa bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan terbelalak menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol. "K–kau..." katanya terbata-bata.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Yahh.. J–jangan salah paham dulu! Aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan. Tadi kau..."

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya dengan tampang konyol. Dan sedetik kemudian, "DASAR MATA KERANJANG!"

**-To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~! Baekmeacake is back^^

14/10/25 Happy Islamic new year 1436 H for those who celebrate it!

Akhirnya aku bisa update FF ini lagi. Dan mungkin, makin ke sini, ceritanya makin aneh dan picisan. Mianhae, ya.. Aku writer baru sih. Jadi di mohon kritik dan saran untuk FF aku ini. Pasti ada kekurangan yang harus aku perbaiki menurut kalian, masukkan dalam kotak review yeth^^

Note: Aku bakal update FF ini pas hari libur atau akhir pekan dalam satu minggu aja. Dan tolong di upayakan review setelah membaca, apalagi kalau kalian mau ngefollow atau ngefavorite. (Karena jumlah review yang aku dapet gak sebanding banget dengan jumlah viewnya T-T) Makasih~^^

Ket: Paragraf yang tercetak miring itu bagian _flashback _dan alurnya maju mundur, tapi tetap tentang masa lalu para tokoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Take a seat and enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Remember You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry. Ia memberikan nafas buatan sebanyak mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menolak sensasi asing yang menyapa bibirnya. _

_Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan terbelalak menatap Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol. "K–kau..." katanya terbata-bata. _

_Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Yahh.. J–jangan salah paham dulu! Aku hanya memberimu nafas buatan. Tadi kau..." _

_Baekhyun memegang bibirnya dengan tampang konyol. Dan sedetik kemudian, "DASAR MATA KERANJANG!" _

**.**

"Dasar serigala mata keranjang pemangsa domba muda!" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia tengah sibuk berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi sambil menggosok giginya dengan brutal. "Berani-beraninya dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

Baekhyun membanting sikat giginya yang bercorak _strawberry _di atas wastafel lalu berteriak dengan nada tinggi, "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!"

"Ya, hyung! Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Sehun kesal karena Baekhyun mengganggu tidurnya. "Apa hyung sudah gila, berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini?!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tau-tau sudah ada di belakangnya. Dengan mulut penuh busa-busa pasta gigi, Baekhyun membalas sengit, "Kau yang gila! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan tampang jijik. Tentu saja ia jijik karena busa pasta gigi Baekhyun melompat-lompat keluar dari mulutnya. Iuhhh..

"Ya! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah menyikat gigimu sebanyak lima kali, hyung? Biaya air akan sangat mahal jika kau boros seperti itu!" omel Sehun. "Memangnya hyung habis makan pete jengkol di Chongup, eoh?"

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu berkumur dan menaruh sikat giginya di gantungan. "Aku hanya tidak mau bekas bibir pria itu menempel pada bibirku.. Aku.. huh!" Baekhyun menggebrak wastafel hingga tangannya kesakitan, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sehun berkerut bingung. "A–apa? Bekas bibir? Bibir siapa? Apa maksud hyung?"

Baekhyun memilih bungkam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia berlalu dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terpaku di sana, lalu masuk dalam kamarnya. Jika ia mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, wajahnya sontak merona merah, antara kesal dan malu.

Membayangkan wajah Chanyeol berjarak kurang dari 3 cm dari wajahnya, bibir mereka yang menempel, dan sensasi di bibirnya– Astaga! Apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melupakan hal itu.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, lalu berusaha memejamkan mata. Memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun yang tukang tidur hingga ia tidak menemukan kesulitan sama sekali untuk mengarungi alam mimpinya.

**. **

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau yakin belum mau pulang?" tanya salah seorang teman Baekhyun yang berwajah malaikat–kalau kata orang-orang sih. Namanya Suho. Suho dan Song Jinah–yeoja tomboy yang selalu bergaul dengan pria– sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka di sudut lapangan._

_Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku masih mau di sini," kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan senyumnya. _

"_Jinjja? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dan Jinah kembali ke kamar asrama dulu, nde. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, okay? Kau tau, kan, kalau jarak lapangan basket ini jauh dari kamar asrama kita," nasihat Suho panjang lebar. _

_Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, dan ia pasti melaksanakan perintah Suho. Suho memang seperti seorang Ibu baginya di asrama ini, tentu saja karena sikap Suho yang dewasa. _

_Sebenarnya, Baekhyun cukup takut berada sendirian di sini, ataupun berjalan pulang sendiri ke asrama. Memang ia bisa ikut Suho dan Jinah. Tapi Baekhyun masih bersikukuh untuk tinggal di sini karena... _

_Ia menunggu seseorang. Dan seseorang yang ia tunggu sudah datang–dan Baekhyun hapal bahwa ia akan selalu datang, menggunakan seragam basket berwarna biru bernomor punggung 61. _

_Senyum Baekhyun merekah, ketika mendengar suara bola terpantul di lantai. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari si nomor punggung 61 yang bergerak begitu lincah dan epik. Apalagi saat ia memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Baekhyun terpana. _

_Si nomor punggung 61 itu menoleh ke tempat di mana Baekhyun duduk dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun membalas dengan kepalan tangan dan gumaman '_fighting' _untuknya. _

Baekhyun terbangun. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit. 'Aish.. Lagi-lagi mimpi aneh itu,' batinnya.

Ya, mimpi yang sudah lama selalu menghantui Baekhyun. Tentang dirinya dan seorang pria lain. Ia tau bahwa ia pernah mengalami hal itu di masa lalu. Tapi dengan siapa?!

Sudahlah, berusaha mengingat-ingat juga percuma. Yang ada, kepalanya malah tambah sakit. Baekhyun kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk terlelap.

**. **

Teko air panas berbunyi tanda mendidih. Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru berlari ke dapur dari kamar mandi untuk mematikan kompor. Tepat saat Chanyeol mengangkat teko itu, bel pintu _apartement_nya di tekan berkali-kali dengan tempo empat per empat.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia kembali berlari dan membuka pintu untuk orang yang ia yakin pasti eommanya. Siapa lagi yang membunyikan bel tempo empat per empat jika bukan eommanya?

Saat pintu di buka, nampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terkesan cantik berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma datang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan basa-basi.

Park Gyuri melemparkan pandangannya dengan jijik ke seluruh bagian _apartement_ Chanyeol yang begitu berantakan baginya. "Bukankah eomma sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk menyewa _maid_?" tanya Gyuri kesal pada Chanyeol yang terlihat memasang wajah cuek. "_Apartement_mu begitu jorok."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya diam-diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah kotor dan bersih dengan eommanya, karena ia tau betul pasti ujung-ujungnya ia yang salah–selalu. Ia berlalu ke dapur, lalu berteriak menawari Gyuri, "Eomma mau segelas kopi?"

Gyuri menghampiri Chanyeol di dapur lalu menjitak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura bodoh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa seorang _maid_?"

"Karena aku lebih nyaman hidup sendiri," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil kembali berkonsentrasi membuat dua cangkir kopi.

"Tapi hidupmu jadi lebih kacau jika sepert ini," keluh Gyuri. "Handuk di lempar begitu saja, pakaian kotor berserakan, dan..." Gyuri membuka kulkas tak berisi apapun selain beberapa bungkus roti _sandwich _yang hampir membusuk. Ia bergidik geli. "..kulkasmu sangat menjijikkan."

Gyuri menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Dua cangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul berada di atas meja.

"Mulai besok, cari lah _maid _yang bisa membereskan _apartement_mu, atau kau tinggal kembali bersama eomma dan appa," ancam Gyuri. "Arra?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan omelan-omelan eommanya yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol-ah. Sepupumu, Luhan, akan kembali dari Cina. Ia akan menggantikan posisi Hangeng ahjussi sebagai partner perusahaan kita. Baik-baiklah padanya," kata Gyuri.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah, eomma."

Sementara Gyuri mengoceh, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berpikir tentang Baekhyun. 'Mungkin Byun Baekhyun itu mau jadi _maid _di _apartement_ku. Bukan kah dia butuh pekerjaan? Ah, benar. Jika gajinya tinggi, ia pasti mau."

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri di depan halaman rumah Baekhyun yang sederhana dan sangat jauh beda dengan gedung _apartement_nya. Pantas saja si Byun itu serakah, pikir Chanyeol.

Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak berniat memasuki rumah orang sembarangan seperti sekarang. Tapi masalahnya, Chanyeol sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada orang yang membuka pintu. Jadi lah dia langsung saja masuk, apa lagi pintunya tidak terkunci.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung dapat mencium bau kopi yang cukup menyengat, tapi menenangkan. Chanyeol suka bau kopi.

"Permisi," kata Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit keras, berharap ada seseorang yang menjawabnya. Tapi rumah ini sepi sekali. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Apa memang tidak ada orang? Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci?"

Ia terkejut saat mendapati seonggok(?) tubuh tinggi sedang berbaring di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam erat, dan seragam basketnya yang basah oleh keringat belum di ganti. Chanyeol langsung bisa tau, bahwa itu adalah adik Baekhyun, Sehun.

Chanyeol mengguncang kecil tubuh Sehun. "Hei, bangun!" Sehun menggeliat lalu meracau kecil.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia mencoba sekali lagi dengan guncangan lebih keras. "Sehun-ssi, bangun! Hei!"

Sehun menggumam tidak jelas lalu berusaha membuka mata sipitnya yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ia mendongak menghadap Chanyeol. "Oh, kau lagi," katanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Mana hyungmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya," jawabnya lalu melanjutkan, "Ada apa?"

"Aku–"

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Sehun. "Kau.. kau pasti menyukai hyungku, kan? Makanya kau datang ke sini untuk mencarinya. Aku benar, kan?" tuding Sehun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih. Si pendek serakah itu bukan tipeku. Aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan yang waktu itu kalian minta padaku."

"Oh, begitu.." Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang, mana hyungmu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan tak sabaran. 'Anak ini sama saja dengan hyungnya, suka membuang-buang waktu,' gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun lalu berteriak memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang memekakan telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengut kesal.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Baekhyun turun dengan piyama bermotif _strawberry _dan memeluk boneka beruangnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan jejak-jejak liur tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidur siang dan Chanyeol datang mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini dan mengganggu tidur siangku, huh?" tanya Baekhyun ketus dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa samping Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun. Tangannya memeluk erat sebuah boneka beruang yang luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas sebelum berbicara. "Apa kau masih membutuhkan pekerjaan dariku?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Aku punya satu lagi pekerjaan untukmu," jelas Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak butuh."

Mata Sehun melotot mendengar penuturan bernada sok dari Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya hyungnya menolak pekerjaan dari Chanyeol?! Bahkan dengan sangat santai pula! Sehun menyikut lengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun malah menatapnya tajam seakan berkata 'Apa?!'

"Ya, hyung, apaan-apaan kau ini?! Dia sudah berbaik hati menawarkanmu pekerjaan, kau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah?!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang lengan Baekhyun. "Sadarlah, hyung!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau ketika aku bekerja padanya, dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku," desis Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Jaga bicaramu, Byun," kesal Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana ciuman dan yang mana nafas buatan, hah?"

"Cih, alasan apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kau sudah menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirku," balas Baekhyun sengit dengan nada tinggi.

Sehun semakin melongo. "M–mwo?! Ciuman? Nafas buatan? Menempelkan bibir? Apa maksud kalian?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol sinis. "Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi," usir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah!" Chanyeol berdiri dengan kesal. "Aku pergi. Dan jangan berharap aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua lagi!"

Chanyeol masuk dan membanting pintu mobilnya, dan sesegera mungkin melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap mobil Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Cih, dasar mata keranjang."

"Hyung, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan Park Chanyeol itu? Apa ia melakukannya dengan teknik yang baik? Berapa lama dan sejauh apa?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum menggoda yang jahil.

_**Pletakk.. **_

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun menghantam jidat Sehun.

**.**

"Kau menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang di tawarkannya, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Yerin tidak percaya. Mereka bertiga –Yerin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun memang sedang makan malam bersama sekarang.

"Ne, eomma!" Sehun yang menjawab. "Dan eomma tau? Hyung menolak mentah-mentah! Ia langsung menolaknya, tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya tajam. 'Awas kau, Oh Sehun,' batinnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan _death-glare. _Sehun mengabaikan _death-glare _Baekhyun padanya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Baek? Kau tau, ia sudah berbaik hati mau memberimu pekerjaan, nak," kata Yerin. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Dasar sinting!"

"Benar! Padahal Park Chanyeol berkata baik-baik, tapi hyung meneriak-neriakinya. Bahkan, hyung menuduh Chanyeol akan memperkosanya!" seru Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"Itu karena dia memang mata keranjang, bodoh," kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak seperti itu," celetuk Sehun. "Dia kelihatannya bertanggung jawab, terbukti dengan ia membawa hyung ke rumah sakit, dan juga sekarang memberi hyung pekerjaan seperti yang kita minta. Lagi pula, kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan mau tidur dengan hyung. Siapa juga yang mau tidur dengan pria pendek dan tidak seksi seperti hyung." Sehun memeletkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun karena merasa terhina. "Begini-begini, saat _Junior High School _banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarku, eoh!"

"Baekhyunnie, sebaiknya kau temui dia dan minta maaf lah padanya," nasihat Yerin. Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, eomma," bantah Baekhyun keras kepala.

Yerin menghela napas. Wajahnya sangat lusuh karena kelelahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, keadaan ruang makan yang biasa penuh oleh kecemprengan Baekhyun dan candaan Sehun menjadi hening seperti pemakaman. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Sehun melirik Yerin yang bertingkah aneh. Sedari tadi eommanya itu hanya terus memijat pelipisnya. "Eomma? Eomma kenapa?"

"S–sakit kepala.." jawab Yerin terbata-bata. Pandangan Yerin semakin mengabur.

_**Brughh.. **_

"Eomma!" teriak Sehun dan Baekhyun serempak dengan panik.

**.**

Di depan ruangan UGD, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mondar mandir dengan panik. Sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk lemas di kursi ruang tunggu dengan berurai air mata, menunggu dokter yang sedang menyelamatkan nyawa eommanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Suara pintu ruangan UGD berderit. Baekhyun dan Sehun refleks menghampiri Dokter Kim yang terlihat mengerut. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan eomma kami?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Kalian anak-anak nyonya Byun Yerin, kan? Mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya." Dokter Kim berjalan duluan, lalu di ikuti oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Dokter Kim yang sedang mengeluarkan hasil pemeriksaan. "Apa nyonya Yerin sering menderita sakit kepala?"

"Mwo? Sakit kepala?" Baekhyun terbelalak lalu melirik Sehun yang menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, eomma tidak terlalu sering sakit kepala. Palingan hanya sesekali, itupun hanya sakit kepala biasa. Selebihnya, eomma sehat-sehat saja."

"Kalau begitu kalian harus melihat ini," kata Dokter Kim lalu menyerahkan sebuah gambar gelap, hasil pemeriksaan Yerin.

"Ini," Dokter Kim menunjuk satu titik yang terdapat di hasil _scan _Yerin. "Ini tempat di mana darah nyonya Yerin terkumpul. Hingga terjadi pembekuan darah di otak," jelas Dokter Kim.

Baekhyun merasakan seperti di hantam batu bata tepat di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak dan sulit bernapas, seakan-akan udara di sekitarnya menjadi berat. Air mata menggantung di pelupuk mata sipitnya. "T–tapi selama ini eomma baik-baik saja.. hiks.."

Sehun membenamkan kepala Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Ne, benar kata hyung, eomma baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gejala-gejala yang menunjukkan pembekuan darah." Sehun berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Mungkin saja, Nyonya Yerin berusaha menutupi hal itu dari kalian," kata Dokter Kim, cukup tidak enak hati juga.

"J–jadi kami harus apa? Supaya eomma sembuh?" tanya Sehun. Ia juga mulai terisak kecil.

Dokter Kim menghela napas. "Satu-satunya jalan adalah operasi. Tapi biayanya tidak murah, Sehun-ssi. Dan untuk sementara waktu ini, jangan biarkan eomma kalian berpikir yang berat-berat."

**.**

Baekhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur ruangan rawat inap Yerin. Yerin memang baru saja di pindahkan dari UGD ke kamar rawat biasa, karena biaya mereka tidak cukup untuk menyewa kamar UGD.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap tangan eommanya lembut dan sayang. Ia menatap lekat wajah Yerin yang sudah mulai termakan usia. "Eomma, bagaimana perasaan eomma?" tanyanya. Yerin hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tenaga yang tersisa, mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu dari seberang tempat tidur, berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya karena menangis. Sebegitunya kah Yerin ingin menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari ia dan hyungnya, hanya karena tidak ingin anak-anaknya khawatir?

"Kalau begitu, eomma istirahatlah." Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi Yerin. Yerin hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke sofa yang Sehun duduki dan membanting dirinya di atas sofa tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Hyung, kira-kira kapan eomma akan keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun lemas. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Lalu jika eomma di rawat di rumah sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga kedai kopi? Belum lagi Tuan Do yang meminta kembalian uangnya seminggu lagi," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menoleh dalam diam. "Tidak bisa kah hyung menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Park Chanyeol? Gaji yang di berikannya mungkin saja lebih besar dari penghasilan toko kita selama sebulan."

Baekhyun terus diam, lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asalkan tidak menatap Sehun atau pun Yerin yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sirat memohon. "Tidak bisa kah hyung melakukannya.. demi eomma?"

**.**

**-To Be Continued**


	4. Just an information

Yeorobun annyeonghaseyo! Baekmeacake is here.

Aku cuma mau kasitau kalau **I Remember You **akan di stop sementara waktu –atau di discontinue tergantung keadaan– karena jumlah review yang tidak mendukung, juga menumpuknya tugas dan ulangan aku bagaikan gunung bromo (tolong hentikan kurikulum 2013 ini T_T)

Jadi buat pembaca yang udah review, fav, follow dan nunggu seminggu, maaf sebesar-besarnya dan di harapkan kalian dengan setia menunggu perkembangan lanjut fanfic ini–apa ini.

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang(kalau enggak aku discont hehe)!

Saranghae /xoxo/

©baekmeacake 141102


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Tolong diupayakan review setelah membaca, apalagi kalau mau ngefav/ngefollow FF ini. Terimakasih~^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Take a seat and enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Remember You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Hyung," panggil Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menoleh dalam diam. "Tidak bisa kah hyung menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Park Chanyeol? Gaji yang di berikannya mungkin saja lebih besar dari penghasilan toko kita selama sebulan." _

_Baekhyun terus diam, lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kemana saja asalkan tidak menatap Sehun atau pun Yerin yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. _

_Sehun memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sirat memohon. "Tidak bisa kah hyung melakukannya.. demi eomma?"_

**.**

Pagi itu, Baekhyun menyetop taksi didepan rumah sakit. Setelah berpikir semalam suntuk, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyetujui ide Sehun. Sehun yang mengantarnya keluar mengepalkan tangan, "Fighting, hyung!" serunya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya ia masuk kedalam taksi dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat. "Ke Park Coorporation ahjussi," katanya lesu.

Karena, ia sama sekali tidak sudi memohon pada mata keranjang itu. Kecuali keadaannya darurat seperti ini. Apa yang mata keranjang itu katakan jika nanti Baekhyun meminta-minta pekerjaan yang sempat ditolaknya mentah-mentah waktu itu? Hah! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri didasar Sungai Han TAT. Tapi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun tetap saja harus melakukannya. Demi eommanya yang sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan Park Coorporation. Ia tersentak ketika lamunannya dihancurkan oleh panggilan–atau lebih tepatnya bentakan sang supir taksi. Baekhyun melirik tarif taksi yang harus ia bayar.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celana untuk menemukan dompetnya. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Begitu juga dengan saku celana yang lainnya. Ia hanya menemukan sebungkus permen karet jumbo kesukaannya. Baekhyun mulai teringat bahwa ia meninggalkan dompetnya dimeja rawat. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Apalagi saat melihat wajah ahjussi yang seakan-akan berkata, 'Mana uangmu?!'

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ahjussi.. A–aku tidak bawa dompet. Bayarnya nanti saja, ya.." dengan terbata-bata. "M–m–mianhae.."

"Mwo?!" Ahjussi itu memekik kesal. "Tidak, tidak ada sistem seperti itu! Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kau harus bayar argo taksinya, sekarang!" bentaknya lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir panik. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide, meskipun tidak yakin dengan idenya sendiri. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa kabur.. Ya, seharusnya dia kabur saja! Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang membuka pintu dan lari, tapi...

"Mau kemana, huh? Bayar dulu argomu!" Ahjussi itu menahan tangan Baekhyun sekuat mungkin. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Mungkin lengannya sudah memerah sekarang.

'Omo! Bagaimana ini...?' batin Baekhyun semakin panik. Ia bingung sekali. Darimana dia bisa mendapat uang sekarang juga? Kecuali kalau dia tidak harus membayar pakai uang... Aha, ide baru!

Baekhyun merogoh permen karet jumbo dari sakunya lalu menyodorkannya pada sang supir taksi. "Ah, ahjussi, sebenarnya aku tidak rela memberikan ini padamu.. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bayar pakai ini saja?"

Ahjussi itu membelalakkan matanya. "Apa?! Jangan bercanda kau, bocah!" serunya galak.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tidak bercanda, ahjussi! Aku benar-benar tidak bawa dompet. Ini saja, ya? Oh, aku membelinya seharga 7.000 won. Biaya taksinya, kan, 6.000 won, jadi ahjussi harus memberikanku kembalian 1.000 won. Eotte?"

Ahjussi yang merasa Baekhyun mempermainkannya menjadi marah. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menahan Baekhyun untuk menampar Baekhyun.

**.**

Luhan memberikan senyuman tipis kepada para pegawai yang menyapanya disepanjang koridor apartemen.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke_ basement._ Luhan segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya ke Park Coorporation. Sesampainya disana, Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memicingkan mata melihat seorang pria tua dan anak kecil (Luhan langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu) sedang bertengkar..?

Luhan benar-benar tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tidak, sebelum ia melihat tangan pria itu terangkat, mungkin untuk menampar? Luhan refleks menahan tangan pria itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, yang hampir saja terkena tamparan, tidak merasakan sakit apapun diwajahnya. Ia perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan menemukan seorang pria yang asing baginya sedang menahan tangan ahjussi pemarah.

"Menggunakan kekerasan pada anak kecil? Pria macam apa kau ini!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan si supir taksi. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari si penolong dihadapannya ini.

"Ya! Dia tidak mau membayar argo taksinya!" bentak supir itu tajam. Baekhyun buru-buru menimpali, "Ahjussi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bawa dompet," katanya kesal.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum.. "Berapa biaya taksinya? Aku yang bayar," katanya final.

"6.000 won," kata si supir taksi.

Luhan mengeluarkan lembaran won dari dompetnya, lalu menyodorkan pada si supir taksi. "Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu, ahjussi."

Supir taksi itu menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Tentu saja, karena Luhan memberikan uangnya kelebihan. "Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida." Supir taksi itu membungkuk sedikit lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun, sebelum ia melajukan taksinya dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mencibir kecil. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih berada disampingnya lalu memberikan senyuman semanis mungkin. "Terimakasih, ya. Nyawaku terselamatkan dari ahjussi galak itu," katanya malu-malu.

Luhan membalas dengan senyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," balasnya.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil,... Eum..." Baekhyun terlihat bingung untuk menyebutkan nama Luhan, jadi Luhan langsung menimpali, "Luhan. Namaku Luhan."

"Ne. Aku bukan anak kecil, Luhan-ssi. Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun," kata Baekhyun memberengut kecil. "Jinjja? Aku bahkan mengira umurmu 14 tahun." Luhan terkekeh.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk protes, tiba-tiba dia teringat tujuan awalnya datang kesini. "Eum, Luhan-ssi.. Apa kau bekerja disini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Dan seperti harapan Baekhyun, Luhan berkata, "Yahh.. Anggap saja seperti itu." lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantuku!" serunya. "Aku mencari... eum, aku lupa siapa namanya. Tapi sepertinya dia pemilik perusahaan ini?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti mencari Park Chanyeol."

**.**

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan masuk kedalam Park Coorporation yang memang sangat besar dan megah. Bahkan saat kunjungan pertamanya, ia hampir tersesat. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan.

"Tunggu disini sebentar," kata Luhan ramah. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, menunggu Luhan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas gugup. 'Harusnya aku mulai menyadari kalau yang dilakukan mata keranjang–maksudku Park Chanyeol itu adalah nafas buatan. Bukan ciuman, tapi nafas buatan, Baekhyun!' batin Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberikan Baekhyun kode untuk masuk kedalam. Baekhyun membisikkan kata 'Gamsahamnida.' yang dibalas oleh anggukan ramah Luhan.

Pertama kali masuk kedalam ruangan yang Baekhyun tau sebagai ruangan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung bisa menangkap banyak sekali potret pemain basket dalam pigura yang tergantung didinding. Baekhyun mengetahuinya karena Sehun juga punya banyak potret seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengejutkannya. "Sudah puas melihat-lihat ruanganku?" Suara itu, suara Park Chanyeol, berasal dari belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh perlahan dan tersenyum gugup. "T–ternyata kau ada disana.."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar, "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"A–ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Duduklah dulu," katanya sambil menunjuk sofa dihadapannya. Baekhyun menggumam kecil sebelum menempatkan dirinya keatas sofa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun gelagapan mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang seakan-akan meremehkan. Sial sial sial! Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar Sungai Han jika Chanyeol menolak memberinya pekerjaan.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar. "...Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah berlaku kasar padamu. A-aku tengah dibawa emosi. Aku juga.." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Apalagi ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lekat. Sebisa mungkin, Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang kau berikan.."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar tanpa bisa Baekhyun lihat. "Kukira kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi? Bukankah kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam padamu, hm?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Ini semua memang akibat dari kebodohannya yang asal bicara waktu itu. "T–tapi.."

"Tapi?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Ia bahkan sedang menghirup teh yang dibuatnya sementara berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin dalam hati, Chanyeol sudah menertawainya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun berlagak menolak dengan soknya pekerjaan itu. Sekarang? Ia hanya bisa memelas pada mata keranjang yang sudah menabrakkan bibir mereka tempo hari itu. Ughh..

"Eommaku sedang sakit," kata Baekhyun lirih. Suaranya bergetar. "Eommaku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena pembekuan darah. Aku butuh pekerjaan untuk melunasi biaya operasi eomma, belum lagi penagih utang yang datang setiap hari dan biaya ujian sekolah adikku. Kedai kopi di rumahku tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi itu semua.."

Chanyeol terdiam dihadapan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Baekhyun membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberiku pekerjaan? Aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik.." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja padaku."

**.**

**-To Be Continued**

**.**

Yeorobun annyeonghaseyo~ Baekmeacake is finally here! TAT

Akhirnya selesai nulis chapter 4-nya yey! Saya tau ini pendek dan enggak ngefeel :') Soalnya bela-belain ngebut nulis ini dipesawat lol. Maaf yang udah nunggu lama tapi malah enggak memuaskan.. /bow/

Anyway, bagi yang mau temenan, ngobrol-ngobrol, atau sekedar tambah jumlah friends aja, silahkan di add ID line aku; **littler9scal**. Mau ngobrol tentang apapun, apalagi tentang kpop atau chanbaek, pasti aku bales kok hehe. Feel free yeth~^^

Last, untuk semua teman-teman yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, terimakasih ya! Sekalian juga ucapin selamat hari natal buat yang merayakan plus selamat bertahun baru^^ Saranghae /xoxo/

©baekmeacake 141224


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Leave your review(s) here, especially before you favoriting or following this story. Please respect my work~ Thank you^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Take a seat and enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Remember You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter_

_Chanyeol terdiam dihadapan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Baekhyun membuka suara lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memberiku pekerjaan? Aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik.." kata Baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja padaku." _

**.**

"Chanyeol-ssi..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Byun?"

"..."

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didepan televisi menatap Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya sambil mengerutkan keningnya karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung merespon jawabannya. "Hei, kutanya ada apa!"

Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya... "KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU AKU BEKERJA SEBAGAI TUKANG BERSIH-BERSIH, BODOH!" teriaknya dalam satu napas. Baekhyun terengah-engah, dengan tangan kirinya memegang ember berisi air sabun dan tangan kanannya memegang mop pel.

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih. Sudah jangan banyak protes. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau akan bekerja dengan baik jika–"

Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya dibibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung melotot kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!" katanya galak.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau yang cerewet! Sudah, jangan mengingatkanku pada hal buruk yang memalukan itu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu jangan bekerja padaku, bodoh!"

Baekhyun mendengus pasrah. Biar bagaimana-pun, Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati mau memberinya pekerjaan. Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Ia memilih tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan peralatan mengepelnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun berjalan, Chanyeol langsung mencegatnya. "Hei, setelah ini lebih baik kau buatkan aku sarapan. Aku sudah akan ke kantor."

"Ne, ne," kata Baekhyun malas tapi dengan suara pelan.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Lima detik..

"Eungh, Byun?" Baekhyun mendongak cepat lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau belum beranjak juga?" tanya Chanyeol heran saat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya cukup lama. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Tanganmu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol merengut. Tangannya? Apa? Chanyeol melihat kearah tangannya dan... Oh, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat.. cocok dengannya?

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdehem kecil lalu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari genggamannya. "Sudah, cepat buatkan aku sarapan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun segera berjalan dengan gugup melewati Chanyeol dengan pipi yang tanpa sadar memerah. Apa-apaan pegangan tangan yang tadi?! "Aish.. Dasar mata keranjang," bisik Baekhyun pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum kecil melihat punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menghilang dibalik dapur. Sedetik kemudian, senyum Chanyeol hilang. Ia kembali duduk didepan televisi yang masih menayangkan siaran komedi dengan wajah datar.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun berseru, "Sarapan sudah siap!" Namja tinggi itu segera melangkah ke dapur dan menemukan seonggok telur goreng–meskipun dia tidak yakin itu telur yang tergeletak menyedihkan diatas piring.

"Byun," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor menoleh, "Ada apa lagi? Aku sibuk, tau!" balasnya malas.

Chanyeol mengangkat telur itu, menunjukkannya kehadapan wajah Baekhyun. "Apa ini telur?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

Chanyeol menggeram. "Menurutmu, apa ini pantas dimakan? Apa kau selalu memakan telur dengan kulitnya?" Chanyeol menunjuk serpihan kulit telur yang sudah tercampur dengan daging telurnya dengan jengkel.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Kulit itu makanan bergizi! Menurut para ahli, makanan yang dimakan bersama kulitnya seperti anggur dan apel akan menambah kandungan nutrisi dalam tubuh dan–"

"Jadi menurutmu, Byun, apa ini mirip dengan anggur dan apel? Huh?" Mendengar pertanyaan bernada kesal dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan lembaran telur goreng keatas piring dan menghela napas. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit. Belum sehari si Byun ini bekerja, dia sudah benar-benar membuat Chanyeol stres. Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulut, tiba-tiba suara bel dari pintu depan berbunyi.

"Yak, cepat buka pintunya dan lihat siapa yang datang," perintah Chanyeol. "Ne, ne," balas Baekhyun, berhenti dari aktivitasnya membuat kopi untuk Chanyeol lalu melangkah kearah pintu.

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu, ia sudah 'disuguhi' pemandangan seorang pria dalam balutan jas dengan dandanan rapi. Seingatnya, ia bertemu pria itu kemarin. Pria itu yang menyelamatkannya dari ahjussi supir taksi. Sayang, Baekhyun sudah lupa namanya.

"Kau yang kemarin, kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya diusahakan semanis mungkin. "Lu..."

Pria itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan, tertawa kecil. "Ne. Namaku Luhan," katanya ramah. "Aku kesini untuk mencari Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol ada didalam?"

"Ne, masuklah." Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memberi jalan untuk Luhan masuk. Saat Luhan berjalan melalui Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Baekhyun langsung tersipu malu.

Chanyeol, yang baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk mengecek siapa yang datang, mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat Baekhyun masih terpaku didepan pintu. Ia memicingkan mata saat menyadari ada sosok Luhan disana.

"Hyung! Kau datang?" sapanya. Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Ya, rencananya aku akan mengajakmu untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama-sama. Mau tidak?"

"Baiklah, hyung. Kau tunggu di lobi saja. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan," kata Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Geurae.. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong," kata Luhan. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun lalu memberi senyum tipis.

"Ne, hati-hati!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kegirangan.

Saat Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjitak kepala anak itu untuk menghentikan kegiatan _flirting_nya.

_Pletakk!_

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol menatap tidak peduli. Dia malah berbicara pada Baekhyun tentang tumpukan tugas yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan selama Chanyeol ke kantor.

"Sesudah cuci piring, tolong cucikan pakaian dan handuk kotor yang kuletakkan didekat mesin cuci. Kau bisa menggunakan mesin cucinya–tapi jangan sampai membuat masalah besar, oke? Sesudah itu, tolong bereskan juga majalah-majalah diruang tamu–itu majalah eommaku, jangan salah paham dulu! dan bereskan kamarku. Oh ya, satu lagi, ja–Hmmphhh!"

Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan lagi-lagi membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol menatap tidak terima lalu kembali menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau lagi-lagi membekap mulutku, huh? Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!"

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih. Aku sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Termasuk dengan 'jangan sembarangan masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku'?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengkerut bingung. "Wae? Memangnya ada apa disana?"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Memangnya kau harus tau, begitu?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu, membuatku semakin ingin masuk kedalam sana." Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, kemudian tertawa lepas melihat Chanyeol yang melotot padanya seakan berkata 'Awas saja kalau kau berani masuk.'

"Pfftt.. Baiklah, Tuan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan masuk. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau kunci saja, sih?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol mati-matian melarangnya masuk, tapi kenapa tidak ia kunci saja?

"Aku tidak suka ada ruangan dalam tempat tinggalku yang terkunci selain pintu depan, dan tentu saja pintu kamar mandi," kata Chanyeol sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Sudahlah. Luhan hyung pasti sudah lama menungguku. Aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Jika orang itu mengaku mencariku, hubungi saja aku. Jangan mencoba membuat kekacauan selama aku pergi. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Oke, bos!"

**.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya keatas sofa empuk diruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. Rasanya melelahkan sekali mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Baekhyun memang biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tapi dia hanya membantu. Selebihnya eomma-nya yang mengerjakan.

Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang eomma? Ia tiba-tiba berpikir, jika ia menjadi eomma dan Chanyeol appanya. Setiap hari, dia akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan anak mereka, lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Lalu Chanyeol akan pergi mengantar anak mereka ke sekolah dan dia tinggal dirumah untuk beres-beres. Lalu pada sore harinya, mereka bertiga bisa–

Ughh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan?! Pipi Baekhyun mendadak memerah sendiri saat menyadari dirinya berpikir yang 'tidak-tidak' bersama Chanyeol.

'Tidak, tidak. Bukankah kau membenci mata keranjang itu, Byun Baekhyun?!'

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menggigit bibir. "Tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya masih tidak suka karena dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku tanpa bertanggungjawab dan... dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis."

Tiba-tiba, suara dering ponsel yang Baekhyun letakkan diatas meja membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

'Sehunnie.'

"Yoboseyo? Sehunnie?"

"Hyung~~" Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut heran karena mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar seperti sedang menangis.

"Wae, Sehuna? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Atau pada eomma?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Ia mulai diserang pikiran buruk. "Katakan!"

"Hyung... Rumah kita.. Rumah kita disita oleh Tuan Do," kata Sehun dengan suara lemah.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat kaget. "Mwo?!"

**.**

**.**

Hello! I'm back from my grave -w-

Nih, Baekhyun udah kerja sama Chanyeol, yaitu... jadi tukang bersih-bersih rumah-_- Ada yang minta jadi sekretaris supaya makin deket. Ini mah lebih deket lagi. Satu atap loh, yeorobeun. Wahahaha XD *sarap*

Btw, udah pada liat potonya ChanBaek yang exology onstage&offstage belom? Yang itutuh, collage empat terus pic terakhirnya sandar-sandaran kepala sambil bobo:3 Aduh so sweet banget itu atuh. Pas pertama kali liat, langsung teriak + nangis saking senangnya-_- Tapi pasti ada yang kek gini juga reaksinya, ya gak? XD *jadi curhat* *maapin* *masih belum bisa move on dari tuh foto soalnya*

Bagi yang mau temenan, ngobrol-ngobrol, atau sekedar tambah jumlah _friends_ aja, monggo diadd ID Line aku; **littler9scal**. Mau ngobrol tentang apa aja terutama Kpop dan ChanBaek, pasti diladenin. Let's be friends!^^

Last, makasih buat teman-teman yang udah baca, review, fav, follow. Saranghae! /send my virtual hugs/

©baekmeacake 150110


End file.
